peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel November December 1989 Lee Tape 54
Tape ; Name *Peel November December 1989 Lee Tape 54 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-11-xx-12-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Jazzy Jason Presents Mixtress: Bandwagon To Skaville (1st Class) (12" - People Of The Universe) Blapps! SEX 073'' prob'' 30 November 1989 *House Crew: All We Wanna Do Is Dance (single) Production PNT 010 04 December 1989 *I, Ludicrous: Stuck In A Lift With Noel Edmonds (album - A Warning To The Curious) Rodney, Rodney! RODNEY 2 04 December 1989 *Jungle Brothers: Done By The Forces Of Nature (album - Done By The Forces Of Nature) Warner Bros. WX332 04 December 1989 *Orchestra Baobab: Werente Serigne (album - Pirates Choice) World Circuit 04 December 1989 *TAP: Don't Bum Rush The Sound (12" - Don't Bum Rush The Sound / Bring In The Funk) Subculture SC102 04 December 1989 *Ron Harris With Players And Fans: C.H.E.L. Sea (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 04 December 1989 *808 State: Ancodia (album - Ninety) ZTT ZTT2 04 December 1989 *Fatima Mansions: Only Losers Take The Bus (LP - Against Nature) Kitchenware 05 December 1989 *Observer Allstars: Parade Dub (2xLP - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan 05 December 1989 *Half Japanese: My Most Embarrassing Moment (LP - The Band That Would Be King) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts 05 December 1989 *O's & OK Band: Fantastico (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 05 December 1989 *Jungle Brothers: Beeds On A String (LP - Done By The Forces Of Nature) Warner Bros. 05 December 1989 *Hurungwe Sounds: Tyora Matanda (v/a LP - Muthinhimira/Umdhumo We Zimbabwe Vol.1) Muthinhimira Umdhumo 05 December 1989 *MC Groove: Drop The Pressure (12" - The Groove) Sing A Song 05 December 1989 *808 State: Magical Dream (album - Ninety) ZTT ZTT2 07 December 1989 *Mighty Ethnicz: Free Style (12") Good Times EB 20 07 December 1989 *Newcastle United Players And Bobby Webber: United Newcastle United (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 07 December 1989 *King Tubby, Observer Allstars and Aggrovators: Mister D. Brown Skank (album - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan TRLD 409 07 December 1989 *Half Japanese: A Postcard From Far Away (album - The Band That Would Be King) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts HALF 8-1 07 December 1989 *808 State: 808080808 (album - Ninety) ZTT ZTT2 06 December 1989 *Roy Orbison: Wild Hearts (...Time) (7") ZTT ZTAS 9 06 December 1989 *Donald D: F.B.I. (Radio Version) (12") Rhyme $yndicate 655437-6 06 December 1989 *Balls: Wild Cat (12" EP - The Balls) Seal On Velvet BALLS-1 06 December 1989 *snippet 06 December 1989 *Depth Charge: Bounty Killers (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 13 06 December 1989 *Dave Ismay with the Holte End: A.S.T.O.N V.I.L.L.A (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 06 December 1989 *Flowmasters: Energy Dawn (I Wanna See You Dance) (Techno Energy) (12" - (Energy Dawn EP) XL Recordings XLEP-103 12 December 1989 File ;Name *1989-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE054 ;Length *1:35:59 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE054 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Mixtape